


Toys

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: Shipping words [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: It's not the words that catch andcommandhis attention, but the heat behind them.





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_only_me06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_only_me06/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that FFXV and its content belong to Square Enix.** I just play in the sandpit they've created.

"Tell me something, Ignis."

It's not the words that catch and _command_ his attention, but the heat behind them. It draws his gaze to Noctis and he spies that same heat in his eyes, in their _focus_ as he advances. All predatory intent, and Ignis the prey.

"Hm?"

Fingers on his jaw, following the line of it and curling at his chin, warm and insistent, keeping him in place as Noctis leans down and presses a kiss just beneath his ear.

"Do you still have access to the full Armiger?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Just curious... if you wanted to bring the toys out," Noctis replies, so perfectly _calm_ when those words snap Ignis's spine straight, arrest the breath somewhere between lungs and throat. "Or," Noctis says, nibbling at the lobe of his ear as magic crackles along his skin and _oh,_ the effort it takes to hold back a moan, to stay _still._ But a solitary finger fits beneath his chin, a wordless order, and he obeys without question, without hesitation, bares his throat to Noct's mercy and his wandering mouth, the lave of his suddenly icy tongue. "Or do you want to keep things simple? Magic or toys, Ignis? What do you think?"

"I - I don't -"

"What do you want, Ignis? C'mon, you can tell me."

_"You,"_ he says on a moan, or a sigh, or a scream. He doesn't know which, only knows the magic sparking over him, _through_ him as Noctis strokes along the bond between them and plays with the threads of it until they're alight and humming in Ignis's veins, pulling his muscles taut and trembling.

"You have me, Ignis. What else do you want? _I_ want you screaming my name tonight. So what about you, hm? Toys or magic, Ignis? Pick your torment for me, love."

" _Both,_ you teasing bastard."


End file.
